


Never Let Go

by Mister_Spock



Series: Star Trek Beyond- Missing Scenes & Additions [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Jim muses over how lucky he is to have the friends he has.Complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Missing Scene after Bones and Spock rescue Kirk in Beyond.

He didn’t dare to hope that the craft he saw for a split second would be one that intended to rescue him.

Maybe one of Krall’s crafts had escaped destruction. Maybe. But no. It was there to save him. And he knew it could only be two people.

As his body flew over the sleek outer of the ship he felt the chances of being saved were slipping away. He couldn’t hold on, couldn’t stop himself.

But then he grasped at something, desperate and it took a moment for him to realise it wasn’t hard metal but soft flesh but he didn’t stop moving, he just dragged it along with him. Part of him told him to let go, before it was too late, before they both suffered the same fate but holding on against all odds was what he always did. Letting go and giving up were the same thing.

It didn’t take long for him to feel a strong hand grip his arm, and for the aimless falling to stop, to be stopped by Spock’s strength, his sheer force of will was not going to allow the Captain to simply slip from his grasp. Spock knew how that felt.

With all his strength he reached an arm across, grabbed on to the hatch door from which Spock had emerged and between Spock and himself, he edged closer to that opening, straining every inch until they both dropped inside and the hatch closed.

McCoy hollered in joy as he saw Kirk was safely inside. He and Spock were sat in a heap on the floor, breathing heavily. Breathlessly he said “What would I do without you, Spock.” He meant it, because Spock had saved his life without a doubt but he was also trying to get a rise out of McCoy- let him know in his own way that he was okay. He knew he couldn’t check him over like he’d want to right now so this had to be the next best thing.

McCoy didn’t say anything at first but only because he was busy controlling the craft, once he had it in hand, he replied with a testy sounding “No need to thank me, Jim. You know, the one flying the craft that allowed Spock to save you.” Jim smiled but didn’t say anything back. After a beat, “How you doin’ back there, Spock?” McCoy asked in seriousness.

“I am adequate, Doctor.”

“As good as adequate, huh?” McCoy mocked. He dared a quick look round at the pair, still sat on the floor of the craft. There was no area for passengers to sit- no safety harnesses or belts. If McCoy didn’t land a hell of a lot smoother than he had on that planet God knows how badly he’d injure the pair of them.

“Doctor, please concentrate on flying.” Spock requested. McCoy muttered something under his breath but turned back round and concentrated on the craft. Speaking softer, so only Kirk could hear, Spock said “Captain, it is imperative for morale that you credit Doctor McCoy for his part in assisting with your rescue.”

Kirk smiles. “It’s fine, he knows. Trust me. It’s just a joke.”

Spock makes a small ‘hm’ sound but says nothing else. Jim gathers himself up a little better now he’s recovered. He can barely believe they’ve all made it. There’s been some loses to the crew, he knows that but it was set to be a lot worse. He’ll ensure the crew will be honoured.

“Dammit,” Bones muttered seconds after a beeping started and a light started flashing. “I have no idea what that means.”

“You want some help?” Kirk asks.

Bones looked round a startled look on his face. “Stay back there, dammit. This thing might drop to the ground at any second.”

“I’m not kidding here, Jim, when we go to land, you brace yourself against Spock. He can’t take another bad hit.”

“Doctor, I-” Spock started.

“Got it,” Jim said, speaking over Spock’s protests.

“You know I can easily remove you, Captain?” Spock says.

“Follow orders, Mr Spock.”

“Okay, here we go. I’ll do my best to keep this smooth.” McCoy says and there’s a noticeable lurch as they start to descend.

“Bit more notice would have been nice, Bones.” Jim shouts across, as he scrambles over to Spock.

Jim’s in close quarters now, scrambling around for something to hold on to. Spock adjusts himself, moves over to one side exposing the grate that he’s holding on to. It’s not comfortable as the sharp edges bite into his skin, but he at least feels he’s helping. He can only brace his hand against the other side as there’s nothing else to grab onto. Spock is doing the same thing, hand just braced against the floor but then he grabs onto Jim with that hand and Jim doesn’t hesitate for a moment in grabbing hold of Spock as well.

And as the descent seems to get more intense, he finds he’s just holding on to Spock, both of his hands gripped to Spock’s upper arms, so tightly that if Spock were human he’d be yelling in pain by now. But Spock is just looking at Jim and Jim can’t look away. Spock looks so calm, serene, even though it seems like they’re crashing and then the ship shudders and everything stops.

Jim looks around. His arms drop from Spock’s and he turns to McCoy. “They caught us in some sort of beam. They’re lowering us down.” McCoy says, voice full of relief.

Jim laughs. “They had no choice once they saw your piloting skills.”

McCoy laughs too. Just because he doesn’t have to worry about landing the damn craft. Jim turns back to Spock and falters as he sees the unexpected. A smile touching the corners of Spock’s lips. He’s seen an almost smile before but this is greater, more obvious. “Your-” is all that he says about the gesture before it sinks in.

He was holding on to Spock by his arm and Spock was being pulled from the craft and it had pulled at Jim’s joints and muscles were strained but Spock was injured and he had no idea how bad he might be hurt now. “Spock?”

Spock reaches out and grabs on to Jim’s shoulder. “I am fine, Jim. We all are.” he says as he closes his eyes, the smile never fully leaving his lips.


End file.
